frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Queen chapter seven
| airdate = April 14, 2015 | rating = G | wordcount = | previous = Chapter Six | next = }}The next day, Anna was out in the fields with a bow and barrel full of arrows. A voice said "good afternoon, my lady" "Oh, Hans. Uh, hi" "What are you doing up here in the fields?" "Just practicing my archery" Anna answered as a younger boy stepped out. The boy was about sixteen, and was rather pudgy in appearance, with black hair and small signs of stubble on his chin. "Here you go, Anna" he said as he passed her the arrows. "Thanks, Padraic" Anna said as she put on an orange blindfold while Padraic put on a blue one. A slightly older girl, about seventeen with black hair, stepped out and emptied some blue colored powder into one barrel of arrows, saying "the musicians aren't very happy about this Anna" "I know, Alannah, I know, but I just need to practice, that's all" "Oh, no complaints here" Alannah said as she slammed the bottom of the pan to get the rest of the colored powder out. Hans walked over to help her saying "well, it looks like you three are having(powder blows up in face)... fun" "I'm pretty sure Weselton's never going to give up the throne without a fight" Anna said as she adjusted her blindfold. Hans cleaned the blue powder off his face and said "Princess Anna, you're not still thinking about doing this, are you?" Anna turned around to face Hans saying "When I'm ready, I'll get him off the throne Hans. No need to worry about that!" only for Hans to say "um, I'm behind you" "(lifts up blindfold)Hm, so you are" "For your own safety, my lady, don't put your self in danger like this. Your parents put Weselton in charge because they knew he was good" "Well, my parents were wrong. They never mentioned that El... well, never mind. Weselton's going to tear Arendelle apart unless I challenge him! You ready, Padraic?" Padraic lifted up one eye on his blindfold to answer, only for Alannah to say "no peeking, Padraic!" before turning towards a flock of musicians and saying "come on targets" "Alannah, I must object to this! We are musicians!" "Yeah, well, the servants have the day off today, so we had to use someone" "But I am an artist, not a boar!" "Could have fooled me" Alannah muttered to herself. "Come on guys" Anna said as she showed the arrows, the heads of which were covered by soft pillows filled with powder. "They're harmless!" she added as she stood by the barrel of orange colored arrows, Padraic standing by the blue arrows. Musicians: We are a band And not a band of animals This masquerade Musician 1: Is more than I can bear Musicians: There goes my reputation It's awful, this humiliation Musician 2: And I've the lion's share Hans, knowing of Anna's usual clumsiness, sat under a tree far away enough from the action. He didn't want to risk being hit with arrows. Alannah grabbed a piece of string attached to both Padraic and Anna's blindfolds, saying "archers! Ready!" Anna and Padraic pulled out an arrow each and readied them. "Set!" Alannah added, prompting both to put their arrows to their bows. Alannah pulled the string, removing both blindfolds and shouting "GO!" as the musicians scattered. Unlike Padraic, who struggled to get used to the light, Anna began firing arrows straight away, each one hitting a different target. As they were hit, the musicians were marked with the powder from the arrow, as to identify which one she had hit. Padraic had finally gotten used to the light, but failed to fire an arrow the first three tries, and when he did, he aimed towards the quickest musician, though he still couldn't mark him. Meanwhile, Gerda was cleaning the library as she watched Anna and Padraic practicing. Gerda: Day after day all the princess ever does Is practice, practice, practice Looking up at the painting of the King, Queen and Elsa, she continued to sing. Gerda: Thinking of her and the way that it was Practice, practice, practice Musician 1: She's not happy 'til she has attacked us! Now, Anna fired multiple arrows at the same time, each hitting a different target, while Padraic still chased after the elusive musician, who had neither color marked on him. Alannah said "12 seconds left!" Gerda: Day after day all the princess ever does Is practice, practice, practice Thinking of her and the way that it was Practice, practice, practice Anna's arrow count went from four-per-fire to seven-per-fire, hitting seven at once. Musicians: If we refused then he would have sacked us "Five seconds!" Musicians: So we face a life of target The elusive musician ran towards a bush and jumped into it as Anna fired. Musicians and Gerda: Practice! Practice! Practice! "Time!" Alannah yelled as her clock hit the mark. "Right, targets, come over for counting!" as the exhausted, orange-powder covered musicians slumped forwards. First, Alannah counted Anna's score. Anna had hit every musician at least once, except the elusive 100-point one, for he jumped into a bush when she fired. "Ah-ha. Good. Very good. You scored a great 15 on five pointers, that's for sure!" "Sorry about that guys" Anna said to the musicians. "I'll give you raises when I'm Queen, I promise" "2 points here. Total of 17 hits, means 34 points. 13 ten pointers. 13 three pointers" Padraic, who hadn't hit any targets, saw the elusive musician sitting down, getting one of his arrows and hitting him on the head and both shoulders. "Total of 278. Well done, Anna. And now Padraic. Let's count your scores. Uh, zero, zero, nope, nothing, nil, zero and zero. Hm. And last, but certainly not least, the elusive 100-pointer. What the-" Alannah was puzzled at the three blue marks on the 100-point musician. "I believe that's 300, Alannah. Write it down then. 300 to 278" "Oh, wait just a sec Alannah" Anna said as she motioned the musician to turn around, lifting up his jacket to reveal a small, orange mark. "Sorry Padraic" Anna turned around and saw someone she recognized in the village square. In the square, Kristoff was unpacking his ice collections, getting out a carrot and saying "what do you want, Sven?" before saying "gimme a snack" in an unusual, over the top voice. His reindeer ate the carrot, Kristoff saying "ah ah ah. Share" as the reindeer took out some of the carrot, Kristoff himself taking a bite. A voice said "I'll take some ice to go please" "This isn't a drive thru, so please wait your... oh, Anna" "Hey, Kristoff. It is Kristoff, isn't it? Oh, and Sven too" "Yeah, that's us. How are you doing?" "I'm great. Yeah, I'm great. Also, I was wondering, are you um, doing anything tonight?" "You know, unfortunately, I am. I'm gonna watch the sunset on the North Mountain tonight. You know what, you should come" "To watch the sunset? Sure, I'd love to. See you there" Anna said as she kissed Kristoff on the lips to say goodbye. Weselton watched this from a distance. "First, she defies my authority. Then, she plots to usurp me. Now, she's mingling with the commoners. Oh, Anna, could you sink any lower?" As Anna walked back, she looked at Padraic's smile and said "what are you looking at?" "I saw that, Anna. You like that one, don't you?" "Whoa whoa whoa wait. Okay. It's not like that. Kristoff and I are just friends" "We're friends, Anna, and last I checked you don't kiss me on the lips" "Do you want me to?" "What? No. Don't be daft" Back on the mountain, Elsa looked through her closet for something to wear. Beatrix said "calm down Elsa. You'll find something that suits you" "Yeah but, what? Where's that blue dress I tried on before Anna showed up?" "You mean this one?" Olaf said as he held up her blue snow-dress with the slit in the knee. Elsa saw this and said "yes. Yes. That's it. Oh, thanks Olaf. You're a saint, you know" as she took the dress and went into the dressing room. Olaf said "I'll tell you now, nothing like watching the sunset looking like an angel, Elsa" "Aw, thank you Olaf" Elsa said. Olaf opened his mouth to respond before Elsa pulled off her dressing gown and threw it in his direction, knocking him off of his feet. Olaf stood up as Elsa stepped out, her hips swaying seductively from side to side as she walked over to the mirror. Admiring her appearance, she said "I look perfect, don't you think, Beatrix?" "You look absolutely stunning Elsa" Beatrix said confidently. "Well, it's almost time, you better get going" "Oh yeah. God, six forty-five already, where does the time go. Okay, time for checklist. Dress. Check. Make-up. Check. Shower. Check. Protection. Yeah, I might need this" Elsa said as she scrambled to the door. Beatrix said "now remember Elsa. Stay calm. Try and keep a good conversation with him, and if he tries to kiss you, try not to freeze his nether regions, okay" "Okay, yeah, I am ready for this. Whoo, I'm so pumped up right now! I could... I could jump off a mountain right now, so much adrenaline" "Yeah, just stay away from cliff edges then" Beatrix said, before opening the door and saying "well, off you go. Can't keep your date waiting" Back in Arendelle, Anna looked through the library for information about how to challenge someone to a duel. Jumping on the couches in the portrait room while she read, Anna took the poses of the people in the foreground of each picture she passed. She sat on a couch and briefly took her eyes away from reading to say "hang in there, Joan!" to the picture of Joan of Arc. "I'll be ready for this soon, don't you worry" "Good afternoon, your ladyship" "Padraic, you know you don't have to call me that, don't you? Just call me Anna" "I know but, my mother's around, you know. Having to be a gentleman and all that" Padraic answered as he entered. He observed the books that Anna was reading, saying "something in these books that interests you, Anna?" "Oh, nothing. Just thought it'd be nice to sit down, have a read of some books, learn how to get your throne back." "You're not still upset about what happened at the festival, are you?" "Padraic, take my hand. Help me up" Anna said as she held her hand up. Padraic said "as you wish, my lady" as he cleaned his hand and took hers. Anna swiftly pulled herself up, and quick as a flash covered Padraic's mouth with her other hand, pulling him behind a bookcase. "Padraic, what I'm about to tell you does not leave this bookcase, understood?" Padraic nodded awkwardly, and Anna said "do you know about my mom and dad's first daughter?" "Oh yes. Elsa, her name was. She died not long after you were born, I think" "Guess who I found on the North Mountain on the day of the festival?" "I-I-I-I don't k-kn-know" After explaining everything, Anna said "so you know what to do now, right?" "Y-y-ye-yes, ma'am" Padraic nodded before Anna sped out of the room. Padraic said to himself "this is incredible. There's no way she could still be alive" Back on the mountain, Elsa waited nervously. She thought to herself okay, control yourself. Don't do anything stupid. One slip up and you'll lose the only real boy you'll ever meet. Oh God, what if I do something stupid. What if Kristoff thinks I'm an idiot. "Elsa?" Kristoff called as he arrived on the mountain, Elsa stuttering "oh h-he-hey, K-kr-Kristoff. O-ov-over h-here" "Hey Elsa, how are you?" Kristoff said as he kissed Elsa on the cheek, Elsa giggling as she said "come on. You wanna sit down?" "Sure" Kristoff answered as they sat next to each other. Elsa said "okay, so, look closely in that direction" "Why do you want me to do that?" "Watch" Elsa insisted. As the sun passed over the mountain, it slowly became a dark red shade. "Wow. It's beautiful" Kristoff said as they watched, Elsa saying "yeah. That's my favorite part of every day" "Well, I don't really have a favorite part of the day. I think it's mainly because me and Sven spend most of the day cutting ice" "Sven can cut ice" "Well no, I cut the ice, he just watches. And he brings it down when it gets sold" "Yeah well, it's not like I ever need ice" "Why not? Are you more of a summer girl?" "Uh no, actually. Kristoff, I need to show you something" Elsa answered as she took his hand and lead him up the mountain. Beatrix, who was watching from a distance, said "(gasp) Elsa's coming!" "Oh, for goodness' sake! She can't be shying out of this one too!" Olaf said as Marshmallow looked outside the window, saying "man with her" "That must be Kristoff! We can't let him see us! Hide!" Elsa lead Kristoff behind the mountain, where she revealed her ice palace. "There it is. Home sweet home. Casa de Elsa" "Now that's ice. I might cry" "Go ahead, I won't judge you" Elsa said as she pulled him up the stairs to the door. "On the inside, it's not as breath-taking as you might imagine but, it's still good" she added before opening the doors and saying "ta da" "Elsa, this is... amazing" Kristoff said as he looked around the shining interior, Elsa saying "well, I know" "How could someone even build this?" "Uh uh uh. I-I-I don't k-kn-kno-know. I-it was l-li-like that when I g-go-got here" "Really? So you just happened to stumble upon a giant behemoth palace made entirely out of ice?" "(gulp) If that's what I said, then that's what I did" Elsa answered as a fake smile came across her face. Meanwhile, Anna and Padraic walked up the mountain, Padraic carrying a heavy backpack of supplies as he said "Anna, I know I have no right to ask you this but, can I at least know where we're going?" "Well, it's a surprise, Padraic. We have to get help from somewhere" Anna said as they came across a port, where she recognized the reindeer sitting down. "Wait. Is that... Sven? Hey Sven!" Anna called, the reindeer clumsily walking over to lick her face. "Okay. Okay. It's good to see you too boy" "You know this reindeer?" "Of course, it's Sven. He's Kristoff's reindeer. Speaking of which, where is Kristoff? Oh well, hey Sven, you mind giving us a ride up the North Mountain?" Anna asked, Sven nodding as Anna climbed onto his back. Padraic asked "um, I don't think he's strong enough to carry both of us" "Oh yeah. You better keep up then" Anna said before Sven set off. Meanwhile, Elsa was leading Kristoff outside, saying "so, did you like it?" "Liked it? I loved it! It was beautiful in there. That architecture could put the Taj Mahal to shame" "Elsa!" a voice called. "Elsa!" "Who's that?" Kristoff asked, Elsa saying "ugh, what have I told her about coming up here!" as Sven pulled around the corner with Anna on his back, Anna getting off and saying "Elsa! I need to talk to yo-wait, Kristoff?" "You know him?" Anna and Elsa said to each other at the same time, before turning to Kristoff and saying "you know her?" "Anna, what are you doing here?" "Elsa, I need to talk to you" "So, I'm guessing you two know each other?" Kristoff said, Anna and Elsa answering in sync "she's my sister" before Elsa said "Anna, you need to go. Now!" "Elsa, I'm not leaving without you!" "Yes you are!" "What are you gonna do? Huh? Freeze me?" "Anna, Kristoff's here" "What do you mean freeze you?" Kristoff asked. Anna said "so, I take it my big sister here hasn't told you about her abilities" "Abilities?" Kristoff asked as he turned to Elsa, who was pointing to Anna and silently mouthing the words "I'm going to kill you for this" Anna said "Elsa can control Ice and Snow. Haven't the snowmen all but proven it?" "What snowmen?" "Us, stupid!" Beatrix called as she, Olaf and Marshmallow walked out, Olaf holding out his hand and saying "I'm Olaf. This is my sister Beatrix, and my uh...little brother, Marshmallow" as Kristoff shook it. Marshmallow walked down the mountain and behind the corner, Elsa saying "Marshmallow, where are you go-ugh, okay Anna, what do you want?!" "Well, I wanna save Arendelle from Weselton's corruption. And I know you don't wanna be involved, but I don't recall asking your snowmen. Olaf" "Yes" "Do you wanna help me to overthrow the Duke of Weselton?" "Who?" "The man who got the guards to attack Elsa at the festival" "Oh sure. I'd love to show him a thing or two!" "Great. Welcome aboard. What about you, Beatrix?" "I've never been one for violent methods, but I'm a people pleaser. Let's take him down!" "Marshmallow, what about y-wait, where's the big guy?" Anna asked, before a familiar voice said "unhand me at once! Let go, you giant snowball! Drop it, boy! Drop! Come on, don't eat me! I'm all skin and bone" as Marshmallow came back holding Padraic upside down. Padraic saw Anna and said "see, eat her. She's spa fresh! I, on the other hand, have not showered since Wednesday. Last Wednesday" "Marshmallow, put him down" Elsa said as Marshmallow gently put Padraic on the floor, the latter running over and saying "Anna, we have to leave this madhouse! I was almost eaten by a giant snowman" "That giant snowman has a name, you know" Beatrix said, Padraic saying "and...there's two others. Am I the only one seeing this?" "Padraic, I told about these guys. This is Beatrix, this is Olaf, and you already know Marshmallow over there" "Well, you didn't say anything about them being snowmen!" "Anna, who's this?" Elsa asked, becoming just about fed up with all the surprises. "Elsa, Kristoff, this is Padraic. Padraic: Kristoff, Elsa" "Hello, everyone. Oh, my lady" Padraic said as he kneeled before Elsa, the latter saying "please, don't bow. Now, can somebody tell me what is going on?" Category:The Snow Queen chapters Snow Queen chapter seven, The